El inspector No 13
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Cuando Harry se entera de que volar en cualquier lugar cerca de un dragón es una receta para el suicidio, intenta un cambio de táctica de último minuto. Pero usar un poder que no conoce podría ser una peligrosa trampa.


**Nota del traductor: Este relato no me pertenece. Es una traducción de la historia creada por: Clell65619 si lo deseas puedes buscar el fic completo en inglés .**

* * *

 **.O.**

 **N / A: No soy dueño de Harry Potter… pero sospecho que eso ya lo sabías.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Inspector Nº 13**

Una aventura situada en el torneo de los tres magos.

Harry se sentó en la tienda esperando su turno para enfrentar al dragón. Mirando la miniatura animada en su mano se preguntó si podría a salirse con la suya en lo que había planeado.

 _El plan original era convocar su escoba y utilizar la capacidad de maniobra que le ofrecería para recuperar el huevo y hacer su escape. Hermione estaba segura de que era su mejor oportunidad. Por desgracia, o quizás afortunadamente, Harry había recordado un libro de Dragones y sus tradiciones que le fue regalado por Charlie Weasley tiempo atrás. La noche estaba avanzada y Hermione se había ido a la cama. Según ese libro, volar una escoba en cualquier lugar cercano a un dragón era una receta para el suicidio._

 _Con su plan por los suelos Harry había pasado el resto de la noche tratando de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer y cuya conclusión no fuera su muerte. No fue sino hasta las 4 am cuando regresó al libro de los Dragones y sus tradiciones y encontró un pasaje extraño._

 _¿Era una broma? Se preguntó mientras volvía a leer el pasaje por quinta vez._

 _Broma o no, la idea parecía ser su mejor oportunidad de supervivencia. Harry encendió una tenue luz con su varita, se levantó de su cama y fue a escarbar en su viejo baúl para encontrar algunos otros regalos que Charlie Weasley le había dado._

 _Al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Harry regresó a su cama y pasó las próximas tres horas tratando de asegurarse que su nuevo plan no lo mataría._

 _Un contrato mágico lo había metido en este lío, razonó Harry. Tal vez un contrato mágico podía sacarlo. Uno… o varios._

 **.-.**

"Señor Potter," el hombre Ministerio en la entrada a la tienda despertó a Harry de sus reflexiones. "Es su turno."

"Gracias," dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y arregló su túnica. Metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una gran insignia de oro y se la colocó del lado izquierdo. Recogiendo un sujetapapeles, él asintió con la cabeza al hombre Ministerio y salió de la tienda de campaña hacia la arena. Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del hombre quien le decía que lo único que se le permitía llevar era su varita.

 **\- 13 -**

Charlie Weasley esperaba con sus compañeros los manipuladores. No podía creer que el más joven de los competidores había sacado el Colacuerno. Sentía simpatía por el niño, ya que ese dragón en particular podía ser una espina en el culo cuando quería serlo.

El estado de ánimo de Charlie no era el mejor, si a él: "el dios manipulador de dragones" le había tomado quince minutos el lograr someter a ese dragón a su posición actual, no quería ni imaginar lo que le esperaba a Harry.

Cuando Harry entró en la arena, la mandíbula de Charlie cayó.

¿Qué demonios había poseído a Harry Potter para hacer semejante cosa?

 **\- 13 -**

La hembra de dragón rugió con furia a los asistentes agazapados detrás de sus barreras mágicas, inspeccionó con la mirada a los asistentes extras, pero sin tenerlos en cuenta por considerarlos insignificantes. Ella rugió más para confirmar su dominio pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño humano quien estaba aclarando su diminuta garganta.

"Ejem"

Ella giró su largo cuello para afrontar a la molestia, y cuando lo vio, se le heló la sangre.

"Inspección del Ministerio", dijo el Asistente en tono cortante, la reluciente luz reflejada en su insignia lo proclamó como miembro del departamento de Inspecciones Mágicas: El inspector 13. El asistente levantó el portapapeles y chasqueó la pluma retráctil. "Vamos a empezar, ¿De acuerdo?"

El dragón se sentó sus cuartos traseros en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

"Ojos por favor", dijo el asistente.

Al instante, el dragón bajó la cabeza a un nivel de visualización fácil para el pequeño asistente.

"Muy bonito", dijo tocando los cuernos que rodeaban el parpado. "Ojos claros y brillantes, escamas limpias, cuernos adecuadamente agudos. Cola por favor."

El dragón giró en el lugar, presentando su cola y los cuartos traseros para la inspección.

"Una vez más, muy bonito," el asistente continuó. "Cuartos traseros en buena forma y la cola es de la longitud adecuada... hmm," el asistente hizo una nota en su portapapeles. "Barro y ramitas incrustados en los cuernos de la cola. Punto malo".

El dragón gimió, y su cabeza cayó.

"Es todo lo que necesito ver de esa sección", el asistente gruñó. "Este tipo de condición puede ser adecuada en su reserva, pero creo que usted encontrará que tenemos normas más estrictas en Gran Bretaña. Continuemos, garras traseras."

Rotando sus cuartos traseros ella estaba medio tumbada en el suelo de la arena, la hembra dragón presentó sus patas traseras.

"Adecuado", el asistente anoto. "Garras delanteras"

El dragón asumió la posición sentada tradicional de inspección, levantando ligeramente las patas por turnos para que las afiladas garras fuesen inspeccionadas.

"¿En serio?" Dijo el asistente, señalando con disgusto la grieta en la segunda garra de su pata derecha. "¿Esta es la forma en que te muestras cuando estas representando a Gran Bretaña? ¿Acaso _**quieres**_ ser degradada a salamandra grande? Por otra parte, si tu objetivo es una reclasificación hacia abajo hasta ser un 'lagarto grande que exhala fuego' el ministerio no se opondrá a eso. Si una degradación es tu objetivo, puedo acelerar el proceso. Es mas, podrías empezar a trabajar este mismo lunes como parte del equipo de calefacción, en la sala de calderas del Ministerio. **Punto malo** "

El dragón gimió miserablemente, suplicando al asistente por un poco de misericordia con la mirada. La única respuesta del pequeño humano fue a sacudir la cabeza de una manera que sugería mucha fatiga, sin añadir nada más continuo con su trabajo.

"Inspección de huevos," el pequeño humano anunció mirando el grupo de huevos, de inmediato su mirada se transformó en un ceño fruncido y avanzó con paso firme hasta sacar un huevo de oro. "Y… ¿Cómo explicas esto? ¿Tu reserva te permite este tipo de…frivolidad innecesaria?"

Una vez más, el dragón se quejó miserablemente, tratando de pensar en cómo explicarle al asistente que el huevo de oro fue parte del torneo y no idea suya.

"Esto sería un tercer punto malo, y desencadenaría automáticamente en tu degradación a salamandra grande, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Otro gemido fue la única respuesta del Dragón.

"Bien, estoy de humor para la misericordia hoy" Pero esto, dijo el asistente sosteniendo el huevo ", es confiscado."

El pequeño mago giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. El dragón se derrumbó en el suelo en alivio total.

 **\- 13 -**

Harry entró en la tienda médica a esperar la evaluación posterior a la prueba y para encontrarse con los otros tres campeones quienes lo miraban asombrados y con la boca abierta.

"Brujas y magos, Harry Potter completó su tarea...de alguna manera..." La voz de Ludo Bagman resonó en toda la arena "en dos minutos y cuarenta y nueve segundos, superando a su competidor más cercano por más de veinte minutos." Una breve pausa siguió antes de Bagman continuara. "Esta prueba no ha sido un desafío para él. Por favor esperen un momento para las evaluaciones oficiales de los jueces."

Fleur se sentó en una de las camas. Su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente cubierto con en el mejor bálsamo para las quemaduras de Madam Pomfrey. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir", explicó Harry sin explicar.

"Harry…", Cedric comenzó a decir, pero la profesora McGonagall asomó la cabeza en la tienda médica y lo interrumpió.

"Potter," dijo, "Tienes cosas que explicar a los jueces ahora"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Él había estado esperando esto.

 **\- 13 -**

"¡Harry!" el director saludó a su estudiante de cuarto año cuando llegaba a las gradas de revisión.

"Un momento director. Tengo algunos asuntos del Ministerio por terminar en primer lugar." Harry se volvió a Barty Crouch Padre y presentó su portapapeles y una pluma retráctil. "El informe de mi inspección del Dragón señor Crouch, como usted es el representante de grado superior del Ministerio aquí, ¿Podría avalar mi informe de inspección? Si, firme aquí, aquí, y aquí, y sus iniciales aquí."

Con la facilidad practicada de un burócrata de alto nivel, Crouch hizo lo que se le pidió.

"Ahora bien, Harry ..." Dumbledore comenzó de nuevo.

"Un momento más director, tengo que entregar mis informes a todos los jefes de las escuelas participantes y como usted bien sabe, el trabajo no se da por finalizado hasta que se termina el papeleo."

Harry presentó su portapapeles con una nueva forma en la parte superior a Karkaroff, "Director, su copia de mi informe, ¿Puede firmar de recibido? Aquí mismo señor."

Karkaroff miró al muchacho con recelo. El niño puede ser un tramposo, pero ciertamente sabe de las formas gubernamentales. Él escribió su nombre en el lugar apropiado y tomando su copia devolvió el portapapeles para Potter.

"Gracias señor, Madame Maxime ¿Podría firmar aquí por favor?"

La medio gigante siguió el ejemplo de su colega de Durmstrang. Era evidentemente una situación rara, pero por su trato regular con burocracias firmó el formulario en piloto automático.

"Gracias, directora," Harry dijo mientras le entregaba a la gran mujer una copia de su informe y se trasladó a Dumbledore. "¿Director?"

Dumbledore también firmó sin leer, aceptó el informe y regresó el portapapeles a Harry.

"¿Podemos proceder ahora, Harry?"

"Por supuesto Director," dijo el chico con respeto.

"Desafortunadamente Harry, vamos a tener que descalificarte por tu método en la recuperación del huevo de oro."

"Pero, ¿Por qué señor?" Harry preguntó rezumando inocencia en su voz.

"Las reglas dicen claramente que sólo se les permite entrar en la arena con su varita, señor Potter," explicó la señora Maxime.

La frente de Harry se arrugó. "¿Se suponía que saldríamos a competir desnudos?"

"Por supuesto que no niño", Crouch gruñó.

"Oh, eso es un alivio," Harry sonrió. "Quiero decir, claro que ver a Fleur así pudo ser un deleite, pero creo que no me hubiera gustado ser comparado con Cedric y Viktor."

Dumbledore se atragantó ante la respuesta de Harry, antes de recuperarse. "Tu insignia de la oficina Harry y el portapapeles, son los artículos prohibidos por los cuales te estaríamos descalificando".

"Pero, tengo una dispensa para utilizarlos como parte de un contrato mágico", se quejó Harry.

"¿Y quién te concedió esa dispensa imaginaria muchacho?" Karkaroff se burló.

"Bueno, todos lo hicieron, justo ahora", explicó Harry. "¿No leyeron lo que estaban firmando?"

Como uno, los cuatro adultos miraron las formas que habían firmado y comenzaron a leer. No sólo tenían retroactivamente acordado que Potter tenía permiso general para usar su placa, las formas, el portapapeles, y cualquier otra herramienta que pudiera necesitar ahora o en el futuro, sino que además habían aceptado evaluarlo basados únicamente en su técnica y tiempos durante todo el torneo.

En resumen, los cuatro jueces habían acordado conceder al niño una puntuación perfecta para la primera tarea, como mínimo.

"Pequeño bastardo", Karkaroff gruñó.

"Potter", Crouch gruñó. "Libéranos de este contrato, y _**hazlo ahora**_."

"Claro que sí, señor Crouch," Harry estuvo de acuerdo: "Me encantaría. Tan pronto como me liberen a mí de mi participación en este torneo."

"Harry," Dumbledore dijo con tristeza, "no podemos hacer eso."

"Eso es muy malo," Harry estuvo de acuerdo, "Porque ahora _tenemos_ otro contrato mágico, que ninguno quería o pidió, y no es posible rescatarnos de este hasta el momento en que se me libere del mío."

Las miradas en los rostros de los adultos reunidos le dieron a Harry una certeza casi absoluta de que estaban en el limbo. No estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o malo.

 **\- 13 -**

Harry llegó a su sala común y encontró una fiesta. -Eso imaginé que pasaría-. Ayer todos estaban diciendo que era un tramposo y ahora por alguna razón él era un héroe.

"¡HARRY!" un grito resonó en toda la sala común, incluso ahogando el sonido de la música. Harry se encontró envuelto en un abrazo levantado del suelo y girando alrededor de la habitación. ¿Qué demonios…?

"Oh Harry", dijo la persona que lo abrazaba cuándo Harry estuvo de nuevo sobre sus pies. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Percy?

"Yo estaba en la prueba como asistente del señor Crouch, y tengo que decir que nunca he estado tan orgulloso. Evaluaste al dragón exactamente y de la manera correcta," Percy balbuceó. "Nunca soñé que algún Gryffindor volvería a mostrar un fuego tal por las cosas importantes de la vida. ¡Tienes que ayudarme con mi investigación sobre fondos de calderos!"

"Uh, Percy," dijo Ron que apareció al lado de su hermano mayor. "Necesitamos a Harry en nuestro dormitorio."

"Por negocios", explicó Fred cuando se apareció a la izquierda de Harry.

"Negocios del torneo de los Tres Magos," George hizo hincapié al situarse a la derecha de Harry.

Sin esperar a que Percy respondiera, los gemelos levantaron a Harry por los brazos y corrieron por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de cuarto año, hasta llegar a la cama de Ron.

"¿Qué demonios?" Harry preguntó mientras los gemelos finalmente permitieron que sus pies tocaran el suelo de nuevo, en los dormitorios.

"Harry," George comenzó.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Fred terminó.

"¿Qué?" respondió Harry. "Hice lo que tenía que hacer."

"Harry," Hermione interrumpió, asustándolo momentáneamente con su presencia (1), "¿Por qué no convocaste tu escoba?"

Harry tomó aliento y comenzó a explicar: "Después de que te fuiste a dormir, estaba hojeando un libro de Dragones y sus tradiciones que el señor y la señora Weasley me consiguieron después visitar a Charlie," dijo Harry, sin entender la preocupación que todo el mundo estaba mostrando. "Decía que incluso pensar en volar alrededor de un dragón era una receta para el suicidio. Entonces encontré un pasaje acerca de cómo los dragones pueden interactuar y reaccionar a sus inspecciones."

"Oh, Merlín," dijo Fred sentado en la cama de Ron.

"Sí," Harry continuó: "Así que saqué la insignia de ese inspector de mi baúl de los recuerdos y el portapapeles que tus padres me regalaron con el libro y decidí engañar al dragón a mi manera. Pensé ¿Por qué no? Nunca consideré que iba a funcionar tan bien, pero era la mejor opción que tenía."

"Harry," dijo Fred sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esa placa y el portapapeles no son recuerdos..."

"Bueno, te los dieron a ti como recuerdos de viaje", George interrumpió.

"Claro," Fred estuvo de acuerdo, "pero la placa y el portapapeles son reales. _ **Pensé que papá te lo había explicado."**_

"No entiendo." Dijo Harry con expresión completamente perdida.

"Ok, mira," dijo George, "la insignia y el portapapeles pertenecían a un verdadero Inspector del Ministerio, quien murió cuando él humilló a un dragón llamándolo 'tonta lagartija que escupe fuego" el dragón reaccionó mal a ese cometario y lo mató. Por eso el portapapeles tenía los formularios que eran necesarios para llenar. Está encantado para producir los formatos cuando se requieren. Y la Insignia está encantada para que siempre puedas conocer los procedimientos, tramites o _cualquier otra roña burocrática necesaria para hacer el trabajo."_

"Después de que murió el viejo inspector 13," explicó Fred, "Nadie quería la insignia. Hubo 12 reemplazos para el cargo pero todo el mundo pensaba que el puesto estaba maldito, porque el Inspector 13 siempre moría durante una inspección Nadie quería usar la insignia ni las otras malditas cosas porque son indestructibles."

"La prueba es que sobrevivieron su paso a través del tracto digestivo de: 'la tonta lagartija que escupe fuego' "añadió Ron amablemente."

"Sí," George asintió. "Son indestructibles, tan pronto como te pones la insignia de identificación y la usas en una inspección, _**te vuelves el inspector 13**_."

"La _13ava_ persona que es el Inspector 13", señaló Hermione.

"Por lo tanto, podrías estar maldito," Ron sugirió, "Y puedes estar condenado, pero no es un desastre total, porque, y esto es importante, te pagan."

"¡Oh maldita sea!" Harry dijo, mirando al techo.

"Por lo tanto, hay algo que necesitamos saber", dijo George.

"¿Cuál era el formato que firmaron los directores en mañana?" Preguntó Fred.

"Oh, nada importante" Harry suspiró. "Sólo un contrato mágico entre nosotros que me permite usar la insignia, el portapapeles y cualquier cosa que necesite durante las pruebas. Tengo ayuda extra hasta el momento en que ellos me liberen del contrato mágico que el cáliz de fuego creo para obligarme a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos."

Harry hojeó las formas en su portapapeles. "Evidentemente es un formato regular del Ministerio: un 792-B," suspiró. "¿Mencionaste que me estaban pagando?"

"Oh sí," confirmó Ron. "Un muy buen sueldo también, es como el doble de lo que le pagarían a papá si llegara a ser jefe de departamento."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido", dijo Hermione. "Si el pago es tan alto, ¿Por qué el señor Weasley no es un inspector?"

"Bueno, es complicado", dijo Ron.

"No, no lo es," Fred no estaba de acuerdo.

"A nadie le gusta los inspectores", explicó George. "Todo el Departamento de Inspecciones Mágicas es despreciado. El único departamento más odiado es el Departamento de Auditorías Mágicas."

"Brr." dijo Ron, temblando visiblemente ante la mención del nombre. "Pagos y cuentas interminables si el Ministerio los envía tras de ti"

"¡Oh maldita sea!" Harry exclamó mientras caía de nuevo en su cama.

"Lenguaje Harry," lo reprendió Hermione. "No es tan malo, al menos ahora tienes una carrera."

 **\- 13 –**

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **AN: Mi mente enferma creó esto por el deseo de ver una historia donde Harry utilizara un sujetapapeles pero como cualquiera que haya trabajado en un entorno corporativo sabe, las personas con portapapeles son por lo general bastante invisibles... excepto inspectores. Lo que dio como nacimiento esto.**

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:** Un tema peculiar por decir poco, se debe considerar este relato como un OCC y comedia. Pero me pareció lo suficientemente divertido como para traducirlo. Eso y que me gusta el enfoque de los inspectores, cuando se trata de dar latigazos administrativos y no de recibirlos. (Snif)

 **(1)** Por extraño que parezca los dormitorios de Gryffindor tienen un "bloqueo de seguridad" los chicos no pueden ir a los dormitorios de las chicas, ya que al tratar de subir las escaleras se transforman en un tobogán. Pero las chicas sí pueden ir libremente a los dormitorios masculinos. (¿?)


End file.
